


Shoot family stories Timeline

by TMCL_247



Series: Shoot family stories [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: A timeline reference for my Shoot family stories series.  This timeline will be updated every time a new story is posted.
UPDATED: 21 Mar 2017





	

 

 

[ ](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-8MRQxt_3_Hg/WNGs9LBURLI/AAAAAAAACx8/QJ79FKVtMN4_zhxvqreeai2uQaa8HMUuQCLcB/s1600/Untitled.png)

 

Order in which fanfic is posted: from number 1 upwards.  I recommend the reader read these stories in this order as some of the stories include 'easter eggs'.  

Timeline order in which fanfic is based: is in ascending order, i.e. from top to bottom downwards.  This is the timeline in which the stories are based.

 


End file.
